It has been disclosed that cyclohexanedione derivatives shown below are effective for the treatment of river damage (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,799)
1. 2-(1,3-dithiol-2-ylidene)-1,3-cyclohexanedione.
2. 2-(1,3-dithiol-2-ylidene)-4-methyl-1,3-cyclohexanedione.
3. 2-(1,3-dithiol-2-ylidene)-4-(2-methylethyl-1,3-cyclohexanedione.
4. 2-(1,3-dithiol-2-ylidene)-5,5-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanedione.
There is still a desire, however, for a compound capable of curing and/or preventing liver disorders at a considerably lower dosage which will provide a more safety margin for treating both men and animals.